The present disclosure relates to a technology for facilitating removal of parts of an electronic apparatus that includes parts such as a hard disk drive that can be removed from a main body of the electronic apparatus.
Some electronic apparatuses such as gaming device and personal computer include parts that can be replaced by users and service personnel. For example, the electronic apparatus of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-244214 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) has a hard disk drive as an example of such parts. The electronic apparatus of Patent Document 1 has a housing that accommodates a hard disk drive and circuit boards, and an opening is formed in this housing to draw out or insert the hard disk drive. A cover is attached to the housing to close the opening. The hard disk drive is held by a holder.